


Ronodin's Backstory

by londond_writes



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Dragonwatch, Fablehaven - Freeform, Gen, M/M, added original characters, prequel to fablehaven, ronodin backstory, ronodin ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londond_writes/pseuds/londond_writes
Summary: After Ronodin's parents die, he is taken in by the Fairy Queen and lives with his cousin Bracken.
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am the author. Please note a few things- first of all, none of this is canon (nothing has been confirmed by Brandon Mull about the accuracy of this fanfiction). It is simply some ideas I have about Ronodin and his character that I've made into a fun story that I hope you will enjoy. Ronodin, Bracken, the Fairy Queen, and Mizelle are all Brandon Mull's characters, but I take artistic liberties with their personalities and change things up a bit from what the books show so that the fanfic fits the theme I want it to. All other characters are my original creations, and everything about the Fairy Realm and Queen's inner workings is just my closest theories as to how I think things work. Hope you enjoy!

“Ronodin, darling…” the Queen said, her voice wavering. “Come here.”  
Ronodin looked hesitantly at his cousin, who waved him on with an innocent smile. Ronodin walked through the doors and kneeled at the Queen’s feet.   
“Please stand,” she commanded.  
Ronodin looked up at her from the ground, then slowly rose to his feet.   
“I don’t know how to say this…” It was the first time Ronodin had ever seen the Fairy Queen look this way.  
“My Queen-”  
“This is not formal, nephew. Please.”  
Ronodin saw the tears in her eyes, and then he understood. “No…”  
“Your parents-”  
“They’re gone,” he finished.  
“I’m so sorry,” the Queen said, tears now streaming down her face.  
Ronodin clenched his jaw in a feeble attempt to hold back tears of his own. The Queen wrapped her arms around her orphaned nephew, not seeing the spark of anger that appeared in his eyes, only to be quickly blinked away.   
“I’ll treat you as my own son,” she promised. “You will never feel such pain again.”  
Ronodin leaned in closer to his aunt’s embrace, hoping that her words would prove to be the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronodin's feelings become more clear- and he meets up with a long time friend, agreeing to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Ronodin likes a man. If that bothers you, this fanfic isn't for you. If it doesn't bother you, welcome cool people. Thanks for being good humans.

“Well done, Ronodin,” the Fairy Queen praised.  
She had insisted that she personally train both Ronodin and Bracken, and no one had dared oppose her wish. She gave Ronodin a faint smile, but he could already tell her heart was somewhere else. Bracken. Her real son. He pushed away his hurt feelings, instead focusing on his studies.  
“I’m more talented than Bracken will ever be,” he whispered under his breath.  
He wasn’t far from the truth. Bracken always struggled to keep up, and the only reason he hadn’t been gossiped about and labeled as weak was because of his parentage. Ronodin knew it, Bracken knew it, and the Fairy Queen knew it as well. But she would never admit that her son was inferior to Ronodin. He was her pride and joy, while Ronodin was forced to sit in the background, in the shadows, and think about all those promises she had broken.  
“Hey, good job today,” Bracken said as they left together.  
While Ronodin had always felt jealous of the treatment Bracken received, he still loved his cousin like a brother. He smiled sincerely.  
“You too, little bro.”  
Bracken grinned at the nickname he heard so often. “Some girls invited me to hang out today. You wanna come?”  
Ronodin paused. “No, that’s okay. You go have fun.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah. Go on.”  
Bracken shrugged and turned to go find his friends.  
“And Bracken?”  
He turned back.  
“Be safe.”  
Bracken smiled. “Will do, big bro.” He ran off to a group of girls, and Ronodin watched sadly.  
Ronodin sighed, leaning against the wall of a building. All he wanted was for Bracken to get the life he knew he never would get himself.  
“You’re always sulking, aren’t you?” A voice said, and Ronodin jumped.  
“Gosh, Cairnon, don’t sneak up on me.”  
“I didn’t sneak up on you.” Ronodin frowned at him. “You just weren’t paying attention!”  
A smile flickered across Ronodin’s lips before becoming a scowl once again. “It’s never a dull moment with you around.”  
Cairnon grinned. “That’s what I’m going for.”  
“What do you need?”  
Cairnon pouted playfully. “Do I need to have some ulterior motive to come see my favorite grumpy unicorn?”  
“Well, don’t you?”  
“Perhaps.”  
Ronodin rolled his eyes. “What is it?”  
“Why are you always in such a hurry to get rid of me?”  
“I’m not,” Ronodin scoffed.  
Cairnon raised an eyebrow. Ronodin elbowed him, and he grunted in pain. “There was no need for that, Ronnie.”  
Ronodin grabbed a hold of Cairnon’s shirt, pulling him as close as he dared. “Don’t call me that in public.”  
“There’s no one else around! Besides, when do I see you in private? You’re always ignoring me.”  
“I don’t ignore you.”  
Cairnon pushed himself out of Ronodin’s grasp. “I don’t get what you’re so scared of.”  
“I’m not scared,” Ronodin growled, then regained his composure. “Why are you here, Cairnon?”  
Cairnon’s teasing attitude dropped, replaced by complete seriousness. “I… I need a tutor. In my studies. My trainer says I’m falling behind and-” his voice caught. “I have to get better if I ever want to join the Queen’s Guard. And-”  
Ronodin stopped him with an outstretched hand. “Of course I’ll help you.”  
Cairnon’s eyes lit up. “Thank you thank you thank you!” He wrapped his arms around Ronodin, and Ronodin blushed.  
“Get off me!” Ronodin ordered, failing to hold back a grin.  
Cairnon shoved him playfully. “Don’t act like I can’t see how bright red your face is right now.”  
“I- it’s hot outside, okay?”  
“The Fairy Realm is climate controlled, Ronnie. Admit it, you’re not emotionless and boring all the time.”  
“I told you- don’t call me that. And I’m not boring!”  
Cairnon laughed. “I know that,” he whispered quiet enough that Ronodin didn’t hear.  
“Come on,” Ronodin said, grabbing Cairnon’s hand before he could stop himself. “Let’s go.”  
Cairnon looked down in shock at Ronodin’s hand in his, blushing slightly, then grinning from ear to ear and running off with Ronodin leading. Ronodin didn’t stop to think about what he was doing- all he knew was this was an opening he might never get again. It terrified him to his core to think about opening up to his friend who had always been quietly tormenting him without even realizing, but now it all seemed worth it.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?”  
Ronodin just smiled and kept leading Cairnon to a place he’d never taken anyone before. When he finally arrived at the edge of the small forest, Cairnon looked at him in confusion and let go of his hand.  
“Ronodin, I don’t think-”  
“Cairn,” Ronodin said softly. “Just trust me.” He extended his hand once again.  
Cairnon hesitantly took it, and Ronodin led him through the woods. Ronodin’s heart was beating so loud he could barely hear anything else. He pulled back the covering that led to his hideout, and laughed at Cairnon’s gasp.  
“You had a secret hideout this whole time and never told me?” He yelled. “You jerk!” He playfully punched his friend.  
Ronodin grinned. “I have to keep some privacy, you know.”  
“Not from me,” Cairnon joked.  
Ronodin laughed nervously. “You know, I- I just thought, it might be a good place for training? Away from all the… craziness.”  
“This…” Cairnon trailed off.  
Ronodin fidgeted with his hands, hoping he hadn’t made a huge mistake.  
“This is perfect,” Cairnon finished, wrapping his arms around his friend, who blushed furiously. “Stop blushing, Ronnie. You’re embarrassing yourself.”  
“Don’t-”  
“We’re in private, are we not?”  
“I-”  
“We are. So I can call you Ronnie,” Cairnon smirked.  
“You’re such a pain,” Ronodin grumbled.  
“Why thank you.”  
Ronodin groaned. “Remind me why I brought you here again?”  
Cairnon slung an arm around Ronodin’s shoulder. “I think you were planning on confessing your feelings for me.”  
Ronodin froze.  
Cairnon burst out laughing. “I’m kidding! Wow, you can be so serious, Ronnie. We both know I’m attractive, but I think you’ve made it pretty clear I’m not your type.”  
Ronodin let out a forced sigh. “Right, of course.”  
Cairnon, completely oblivious to his friend’s pain, proceeded to look around the room. He picked up every little trinket, setting it down in a new place when he was done inspecting it. Ronodin reluctantly followed him, putting everything back in its rightful place. He sighed, thinking of how close Cairnon had come to the truth. Then he shoved down his hurt feelings, and promised himself he would never let it happen again.  
“So, you’re gonna teach me how to kick ass like you do?” Cairnon asked.  
Ronodin laughed. “I wouldn’t exactly say that I-”  
“You do.”  
Ronodin pursed his lips, holding back a smile. “Right. Well, I think we’ll start with swordfighting? Unless you’re good in that, I guess we could-”  
“No I’m a terrible swordsman,” Cairnon said sheepishly.  
“Okay, well rule number one: stop interrupting me.”  
Cairnon nodded. “Sorry.”  
Ronodin took a deep breath, then took his first horn from his pocket. Cairnon followed suit. Their horns transformed into gleaming white swords.  
“You ready?” Ronodin asked.  
Cairnon gulped. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”  
“I’ll go easy on you.”  
“Oh, come on.”  
Ronodin laughed. “You’d rather me not go easy on you?”  
“Well, I’ve got to get better somehow.”  
Ronodin shrugged. “Your call.”  
Cairnon took his position. “Show me what you got, Ronnie.”  
Ronodin matched his stance. “Oh, I plan to, Cairnon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronodin's feelings about his treatment become more clear; he meets up with a friend and agrees to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yeah I am making Ronodin into another dude. If that bothers you uh please leave this isn't for you. And if it doesn't bother you, enjoy my headcannon of Ronodin being a bisexual with a preference for men. Enjoy :)
> 
> also note: it's canon that Ronodin has a sister but her name isn't known so I just chose one

“Where have you been?” Ronodin’s sister demanded as he walked into his room.  
“Why are you in my room?” He countered.  
She sighed. “Because I need to make sure you’re not making our lives worse by running  
off with some red haired lowlife.”  
“Rika, come on! It’s not like we actually have any status anymore. And there’s nothing wrong with Cairnon.”  
“So you were with him.”  
Ronodin rolled his eyes. “Yes, I was with Cairnon. He asked for my help, okay? I wasn’t  
going to say no.”  
“You seem to have no trouble saying no until Cairnon’s the one asking,” Rika grumbled.  
“I’m helping him with his training. If he gets good enough to be on the Royal Guard, then I’ll be ‘allowed’ to be with him.”  
“Be with him?” Rika questioned.  
Ronodin cursed himself for the slip. “I meant be around him. You know I don’t- it would never be allowed, even if he did make it on the Royal Guard. Not that I even want to- you know- be with him, I really just meant-”  
“I get it I get it. At least you know one thing. You would never be allowed to be with Cairnon, not with how poorly he’s been performing in training. And you have to stop helping him on the side. If anyone found out, it would ruin your reputation and make his even worse than it already is.”  
“What? That’s stupid!” Ronodin exclaimed. “If I can help him, and I can- the only reason he’s not doing well is because his trainer doesn’t understand him and isn’t good! I can help him get on the Royal Guard, and everyone would forget about… well, you know.”  
Rika scowled. “No one is going to forget his family’s shame.”  
“It happened before Cairnon was even born! You can’t blame him-”  
“You know these aren’t my rules, right? These are the Queen’s orders- that there be classes of unicorns, classes of schooling, classes in society. I’m trying to make sure you don’t make a fool of yourself; it’s not my business what Cairnon does as long as it doesn’t involve you.”  
“I’m being careful,” Ronodin said. “I can take care of myself, you know? I’ve been doing it for years because you’ve been too busy to care and the Queen-” he stopped himself.  
Rika glared at him. “You know I’ve tried my best. And you would do well to remember that the Queen adopted you as her son, and left me to be an orphan.”  
“You were almost living on your own when Mom and Dad died!”  
“That doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt!” Rika yelled, wiping away a tear furiously.  
“Rika-”  
“That’s enough. Get your act together, Ronodin, or you’ll bring me down with you. And I’ve worked far too hard for you to ruin it all for some silly boy you can’t say no to!” She ran from the room before Ronodin could reply.  
Bracken entered the room right after Rika had stormed out.  
“What was that all about?” he asked.  
Ronodin sighed. “It’s nothing. She’s just being Rika, as usual.”  
Bracken laughed. “You should’ve come with us today! I mean I know you never do, even though I always ask, but it was so much fun.”  
“They’re not really my crowd,” Ronodin said. “Being around so many people at once makes my head hurt.”  
“That’s silly. Everyone likes being around people.”  
“You say that because everyone likes being around you,” Ronodin laughed.  
Bracken frowned. “They should like being around you too. Just because-” he stopped himself. “You’re technically the Queen’s son too.”  
Ronodin smiled sadly at his cousin’s attempt to cheer him up. “No one sees me that way.” He saw Bracken’s expression. “Hey, it’s fine. I’ve got you around to remind me how great I am.”  
Bracken grinned.  
“Don’t worry about me, okay? You’ve got a lot of other things to focus on. Your studies-“  
Bracken grimaced. “I know I know, I have a lot to work on. My mother only reminds me a thousand times a day.”  
“No, I didn’t mean it like that. You’re doing just fine, little bro,” Ronodin smiled. “No one expects you to become as good as I am overnight.”  
Bracken shoved him playfully. “I’m not that far behind you!”  
“Keep dreaming.”  
“Oh, hush! Come on, let’s go.”  
Ronodin laughed. “What?”  
“You and me. Right now,” Bracken pulled out his horn, and willed it into its sword form.  
Ronodin pushed his cousin’s hand down. “I’m not going to fight you.”  
“Scared?” Bracken asked teasingly.  
Ronodin glared at him, then pulled out his own sword quick as a flash. He hit Bracken’s sword with so much power that Bracken stumbled backward.  
“I’m not a coward,” Ronodin said.  
“Prove it,” Bracken replied, knowing it would provoke his cousin to attack.  
“You’re lucky I like you, because if I didn't, I wouldn’t hold back.”  
“I don’t want you to hold back! You’re the best swordsman I know, and I need to get better.”  
Ronodin cringed at how similar Bracken sounded to Cairnon. “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“I trust you,” Bracken said. “I know you won’t hurt me.”  
Ronodin took a deep breath. “Okay.” He raised his sword.  
Bracken grinned and met Ronodin’s blade with his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! All comments are appreciated and I hope you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronodin is forbidden from seeing Cairnon, but he sneaks out anyway, putting himself deeper into trouble.

“I know you’re planning on meeting Cairnon, so I took the liberty of telling the Royal Guard to secure your room,” Ronodin read, fuming. “Rika thinks she knows everything! She’s locked me in my room, and for what?”  
He tried the door handle and found it locked.  
“Don’t try it, Ronodin,” came a deep voice from behind the door. “We have our orders.”  
“You really listen to Rika over me?” Ronodin asked.  
“Rika came to us with sentiments that were shared by the Queen,” the guard responded.  
“She told the Queen,” he whispered to himself, slamming a fist against the wall in anger.  
He took a deep breath, and started thinking. There had to be some way out, or some way to bribe the guards into giving him just a few hours. He had promised Cairnon he’d meet him for another training session today. The window? He tried to open it as quietly as he could, and to his surprise, it opened. He leaned his head out the window and saw a guard stationed on the ground, patrolling the lawn. He noticed the symbol on the guard’s uniform, and smiled to himself. They put a newbie in the yard.  
He pulled out his horn. “All right, let’s hope you work as well as I think you do.”  
He took a deep breath, then disappeared. Soft footsteps sounded on the roof, then there was a light thud as he jumped to the ground. The guard turned his head at the sound, but saw no one there. Ronodin grinned to himself. He had done it. He felt his horn grow hot in his hand, and dropped it when it soon became unbearable. The guard noticed him come into view.  
“Hey! Get back here!”  
Ronodin picked up his horn and sprinted across the lawn. He looked back to see a trio of guards chasing after him. He cursed to himself. His horn had finally returned to a normal temperature, so he took a deep breath once again and soon vanished. The guards stopped in confusion, looking for where Ronodin had gone. Ronodin laughed to himself at their bewildered faces, and ran to cover before he was forced to let go of his horn.  
“I can’t believe that worked,” he whispered to himself.  
He waited a minute, then took a hold of his horn and disappeared one more. This time he was able to make it all the way to his hideout in the woods. He came back into view when he was right behind Cairnon.  
“Hey,” Ronodin whispered, and Cairnon jumped.  
“Where did you come from?” Cairnon yelped.  
“I’ve been here for a minute or so,” Ronodin replied.  
“How? I- what? You just appeared-?”  
Ronodin smirked. “Watch this.” He closed his eyes in concentration, both hands on his horn. Cairnon gasped as Ronodin faded out of view.  
“You- you can light walk? How? Even the Queen herself can barely-” he stopped himself. “It’s so difficult to do.”  
Ronodin flickered into view, taking a few strained breaths. Cairnon reached out a hand, but Ronodin waved him away.  
“I’ve just overdone it a bit. I had to escape some guards to get here; that’s why I was late. Sorry.”  
Cairnon looked confused. “Guards? Why were there-”  
“Don’t worry about it,” Ronodin interrupted.  
“I got you in trouble, didn’t I?” He asked. “Because… because of my family. And because I haven’t been doing well in my training.”  
“No, it’s not because of that,” Ronodin lied.  
“Ronodin… I don’t want to get you in trouble. I know we’re not supposed to associate with each other. When we were kids it never mattered, but now… my reputation will bring you down.” Cairnon headed for the door.  
Ronodin grabbed his arm. “Stop. I- I don’t care what they tell me to do. I came all the way here, please… don’t leave.”  
“I can’t let you do this for me,” Cairnon said, avoiding Ronodin’s gaze.  
“I want to! Cairn, please. I just want to help you, and everyone else is stupid for holding you responsible for… well, you know. It doesn’t make any sense.”  
Cairnon frowned. “You know it’s the Fairy Queen’s orders.”  
“Well her orders are stupid!” Ronodin yelled, then quickly covered his mouth. “Oh no. Cairnon, you’ve got to get out of here.”  
“What? No, I’m staying!”  
Ronodin pulled out his sword and pointed it at his friend. “Get out of here! I should’ve known better than to- the Queen is on her way, you have to hurry.”  
“But-”  
“Go!” Ronodin shouted, and Cairnon ran, looking back hesitantly.  
The second Ronodin looked back from where Cairnon was fading from view, a bright flash of light filled the room. The Fairy Queen stood in the room, shining radiantly. Ronodin quickly kneeled.  
“My Queen.”  
She frowned down on him. “Ronodin, you have disobeyed and disrespected me. Why do you insist on being difficult?”  
Ronodin took a deep breath. “I apologize. I didn’t realize Rika’s letter was also a reflection of your opinions as well as hers.”  
The Queen nodded. “Fair enough. Now you are aware. I don’t want to see you around Cairnon again. I know you two have been close since you were young, but I must draw the line at you training him on the side. You are gifted, yes, but you are not advanced enough to take on a pupil and I want you to focus on your own studies alongside Bracken.”  
Ronodin bit back a retort. “Please, I must ask you to reconsider-”  
“My word is final.”  
Ronodin nodded, pushing down his anger. “Of course, My Queen.”  
“I heard the guard’s retelling of your escape,” she said. “Do not share your skill of light walking with anyone. It could prove dangerous for too many people to be aware of your ability.”  
He hesitated to respond. “I- Yes, of course. Thank you... for your kindness.”  
The Fairy Queen smiled. “Please come home with me, nephew.” Ronodin grimaced at her words. “You and Bracken have much to accomplish today,” she continued. “And Ronodin?”  
“Yes, My Queen?”  
“I would recommend learning to hold your tongue and keep your… unique… opinions to yourself,” She said with a smile, but the threat behind her words was clear.  
“Of course,” Ronodin responded with a fake smile of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any feedback is appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronodin is invited to dinner with the Queen and her family for the first time in years- things don't exactly go well.

“I’m so stupid,” Ronodin muttered to himself. “I should’ve remembered…”  
A knock sounded at the door.  
“Who is it?” Ronodin asked.  
“Keara,” came the reply of a small voice.  
Ronodin walked over and opened the door, revealing his young cousin waiting in the hallway.  
“What are you doing here?”  
She frowned. “My mother has requested your presence at our family dinner tonight.”  
“But I-”  
“Queen’s orders,” Keara said firmly.  
Ronodin sighed. “Fine. When is it?”  
She grinned. “Right now! Come on come on.” She tugged on his arm.  
“Okay, okay, I’m coming. No need to get touchy,” Ronodin grumbled, reluctantly following Keara to the royal dining room.  
Everyone sat at a beautifully sculpted wooden table that was topped with a fine silk tablecloth. "Glad you could join us, Ronodin," The Fairy Queen said with a dangerous smile that only her nephew picked up on. Ronodin hesitantly took a seat next to Bracken and his sister, Mizelle. Bracken grinned at him, and Ronodin tried to give him a genuine one in return but failed miserably. Bracken noticed his hesitation and shot him a questioning look.  
"I'm very grateful to have received this invitation, but I have to ask why it was extended? And at such short notice as well," Ronodin said, carefully thinking about each word so he wouldn't push the Queen too far.  
She gave him a warning look, then replied, "It's been so long since we had everyone in the family here for a meal, so I figured we should try and do it more often."  
“But I'm-" he stopped himself. "That's very thoughtful, thank you."  
“You're so formal, Ronodin! This is dinnertime, not a meeting. I swear sometimes I wonder if you even have any emotions at all,” she said in a teasing tone that Ronodin saw right through.  
He fought to hold back a retort, reminding himself he was in hot water as it was. He would have to be on his best behavior so he could ever be allowed out of the palace again.  
"Hey, Ronodin," Elora said. "My friend Syndra was wondering if you have any free time where you could meet up with her?"  
Ronodin froze, thinking only of Cairnon in his moment of panic. "I-uh- who is this again?"  
Elora frowned. “My best friend, you know her, come on.”  
"I-" the Queen shot him a glare. "I might be able to find the time," Ronodin mumbled.  
Elora beamed. "That's great! Oh, she'll be so excited. I don't really understand her interest in you, but it'll make her so happy."  
"Great," Ronodin mumled.  
The Queen gave him an approving look. Ronodin sighed, drifting off into a daydream that possibly included Cairnon's arm around his shoulder. He turned red at the thought, trying but failing to push his unrelenting feelings away.  
"Aw, look!" Keara squealed. "He's blushing just thinking about her!"  
Ronodin blushed even more furiously at her words, because he was in fact not thinking about Syndra at all.  
Bracken looked at Ronodin's red face and burst out laughing. "You never told me you had a crush on Syndra!"  
"I don't!" Ronodin snapped, and everyone went silent.  
"Sure," Talia giggled.  
"When should I tell her you're available?" Elora asked.  
Ronodin prepared to say "never" but the Fairy Queen interrupted his retort with an abrupt "I think tomorrow afternoon will do, after Ronodin's training with me."  
"Wait-"  
"Perfect!" Elora said, laughing at Ronodin's helpless expression. "Oh come on, it's not like socializing for once in your life will kill you."  
Ronodin glared at the table, refraining once more from making a comment that would anger the Queen. "Stay calm," he whispered under his breath. "Stay calm, you can do this. It's only one meal."  
"Ronodin, I do hope you'll join us for dinner again tomorrow, won't you?" The Fairy Queen asked with fake obliviousness to his discomfort.  
Through gritted teeth, Ronodin forced out his reply: "Of course."  
Keara squealed in delight.  
Ronodin sighed. "While it has been a pleasure, I have some studies to catch up on," He said and rose from the table.  
"Nonsense," the Queen snapped. "You've hardly touched your food, and I know for a fact that you are well ahead of where you need to be in your studies. Stay."  
Ronodin took a deep breath, knowing he was trapped, and sat down with a grimace. "Sorry, My Queen."  
"Of course it's alright," she responded .  
"Right," Ronodin mumbled. "it's fine when you need it to be but not when you're actually wrong."  
The Queen didn't hear his words, but noticed his expression and narrowed her eyes at him. He returned the glare, daring to go beyond his complacency with the treatment he always received from her. She dropped the gaze and turned to her children.  
"How were your studies today?"  
Ronodin tuned out their answers, not bothering to care. He had been close with them all at one point, but now all of Bracken's sisters treated him on par with how the queen treated him. Insignificant, and apparently without any feelings at all. They didn't realize how much it hurt him to be excluded and forgotten for every single day of his life. He was surprised to find tears coming to his eyes, and he hurriedly wiped them away before anyone noticed.  
"Get a grip, Ronodin," he muttered to himself.  
Bracken heard his mumbling and looked over, concerned.  
“Everything okay?" he asked.  
Ronodin nodded, not trusting his voice.  
Bracken accepted his nod as a truthful answer and turned his attention back to Keara retelling her thrilling tale of the day which included something about a mushroom in the woods.  
When the meal was finally over and Ronodin was allowed to clear his plate, the Queen commanded him to stay after everyone left. He complied, growing more nervous with each second of silence between them.  
"You walk a thin line you know that, don't you?"  
"I-"  
"Don't try to make excuses," she snapped. "You will never be with Cairnon, not after his family's shame! Not to mention what people would think of you. You used to be respected. Now all of the kingdom pities you."  
"Oh, well I wonder why?" Ronodin asked sarcastically. "Maybe it's because I don't have any parents!"  
She gave him one last glare. "Leave."  
"Gladly," He said, cursing himself for letting her get the best of him and inspire him to anger once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo end of another part! Hope you are enjoying and as always comments are extremely appreciated :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronodin goes on a date :)

A knock sounded at Ronodin’s door. He groaned and rolled out of bed.  
“Just tell Syndra I’m sick!” He said.  
“You’re not sick,” came Elora’s exasperated response.  
“I’m sick of socializing,” Ronodin grumbled, opening the door.  
“Ha ha,” Elora said sarcastically. “Come on, she’ll be waiting for you.”  
“Ugh, I barely got any sort of rest after my training this morning.”  
“Not my problem!”  
Ronodin reluctantly let his cousin drag him down the stairs and out into the gardens where Sydnra was waiting for him.  
“Hey, Syndra.” Elora grinned as her friend’s eyes lit up.  
Ronodin extended his hand. “Uh, hey there, Syndra. It’s-” he stopped short as the girl threw her arms around him.  
Elora laughed at Ronodin’s expression, because she couldn’t tell whether he was about to murder Sydnra or drop dead from embarrassment.  
“I’m so glad you came!” Syndra squealed.  
“I- uh, it’s nice to see you,” Ronodin mumbled, gently pushing Syndra off him.  
Syndra beamed.  
“I’ll leave you to it,” Elora said, leaving Ronodin looking helpless.  
“So…?”  
Syndra grabbed his hand. “Follow me.”  
Ronodin looked down in shock at his hand in hers as she dragged him into town excitedly. As much as he tried to avoid it, he couldn’t help but wish it was Cairnon he was with and not Syndra.  
“Where are you taking me?” He asked skeptically.  
Syndra just laughed.  
“No, really, wh-”  
“Oh, come on. Do you really have such an all encompassing need to know exactly what’s going on that you can’t even relax and enjoy a walk through town?”  
“Yes,” he answered, not amused.  
Syndra laughed again. “See, I don’t know why people don’t like you, Ronodin. You’ve got potential.”  
“Potential?”  
“Hear me out. You spend most of your time studying or training right?”  
Ronodin nodded.  
“So I’m guessing you don’t get out much,” Syndra continued.  
“I guess not, but-”  
“And when you do get out it’s probably to help out a certain good friend of yours who you’re currently forbidden from seeing,” she said, starting to grin.  
“I-”  
“And say if you happened to go out with a girl who happened to know your dilemma and she happened to have the perfect solution, you’d listen to her right?”  
“Where are you going with this?” Ronodin questioned.  
Syndra rolled her eyes. “I can help you meet up with Cairnon,” she whispered.  
“Wait- what?”  
She laughed softly. “Just follow me, would you?” Ronodin hesitantly complied. “In case you didn’t get it by now, I’m really not interested in dating you.”  
“I- what? You’re not? Then why-”  
“So many questions, but do you ever listen? I’m helping you meet up with Cairnon. People see us walking downtown together- boom, alibi. Also there’s me, your now girlfriend that you might be going out with quite often now, right?”  
“Wait, I thought you said-”  
“Ronodin! Keep up! We pretend to date so you can get out of the castle, you meet up with Cairnon and help train him, I walk you back, and no one knows any better. But you’re gonna have to start listening a bit more to pull this off,” she said as if the whole thing were written clearly in the sky.  
“So… we’re not actually dating?”  
“Welcome to the present! Do you need a treat? No, we’re not dating! I’m helping you get with Cairnon, is that not clear?”  
Ronodin stared at her blankly. “Get with him…”  
“Yes, Ronodin. Because you may deny the fact to everyone else, but it’s quite obvious for me to see that the only person in this kingdom to ever have any hope of getting your affection is Cairnon. Which is why I’m trying to help you!”  
“Wait- what? I- how?” He stammered.  
“I know you’re used to associating with… well, no one but Bracken and the Fairy Queen, but some of us other Fairy Realmers have certain abilities. I’ll leave it at that. Now if you would hurry up and process everything tumbling around in your brain right now, that would probably be useful!” Syndra said.  
“Ok ok ok I’m sorry- I just- you’re not into me?”  
Syndra burst out laughing. “No! Wow, Ronodin, I didn’t think you’d be so self centered as to assume-”  
“That the girl who asked me out was into me? How dare I assume that,” Ronodin said, rolling his eyes.  
“Ah. I suppose that might have given you the wrong idea. No offense or anything, but uh, you’re not exactly my type.”  
“Right. Of course not.”  
“I’m a bit more interested in Elora,” Sydnra whispered.  
“Oh! Oh…. oh. I- uh, I’m sorry. That was-“  
“No harm done. I’m just trying to help you out because I’ve known Cairnon for years now and never seen him so intently focused on someone before.”  
“Someone? You mean something… his training. To be in the Royal Guard?”  
Syndra rolled her eyes. “Uh, yeah, definitely. Now come on, lover boy, your ‘just a friend’ is waiting for you.”  
Ronodin followed Syndra to the edge of town, struggling to connect all the dots because of his excitement that had overtook him at the first mention of Cairnon’s name.  
“Just so you know,” Syndra said, interrupting Ronodin’s scrambled thoughts. “He’ll never know how you feel unless you tell him.”  
Ronodin frowned. “I don’t-” he sighed. “It wouldn’t work. I’m helping him out because we’ve been friends since we were kids. Anything else I feel- it doesn’t matter. It can’t matter.”  
Syndra gave him a look of sympathy. “I hope you don’t actually believe that.”  
They walked in silence the rest of the way. When they reached the end of the road that led into the wild forest, Syndra turned back to Ronodin.  
“Be back in an hour, okay? We’ve got to make it seem believable, and no one would believe the fact that you could stand being around me for more than an hour,” she said.  
Ronodin nodded. “Thank you, Syndra. This is- uh, it’s very nice. And it- it means a lot.”  
“I know,” she said with a wink. “Now hurry up, lover boy!”  
Ronodin held back a retort and ran into the woods, heading for the cabin where he knew Cairnon would be waiting. Cairnon. Just thinking about him made Ronodin distinctly aware of his racing heart. He only had an hour. An hour wasn’t even close to enough. But he would make it enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I hope you enjoyed- annnnd any feedback would be great :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronodin and Cairnon get into a bit of trouble while training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just a little heads up- there's a very brief (not graphic at all) description of an injury but if you think even a little thing (literally like one sentence I believe) would be triggering then here's your warning now
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Syndra did it!” Cairnon exclaimed when he saw Ronodin.  
Ronodin grinned. “She sure did.”  
“What happened yesterday?”  
Ronodin grimaced. “Nothing important. I should’ve known better than to- well, you know. But I’m here now, and thanks to Sydnra, everything’s going to be fine. I don’t have long, so we need to get started on your-” he stopped as Cairnon put a hand on his shoulder. “What are you doing?”  
“You need to slow down,” Cairnon laughed. “You aren’t even going to say hi? Ask how I am? Make sure I’m not dying?”  
Ronodin rolled his eyes. “I saw you yesterday.”  
Cairnon pouted.  
Ronodin groaned. “Fine. Hi Cairnon, how are you? You’re not dying are you?”  
“Well, that’s a silly question. Of course I’m not dying.”  
“But-”  
“Skip the pleasantries, Ronnie, we’ve got training to do.”  
Ronodin opened his mouth to object, but swallowed his retort with a sigh. “You’re lucky I like you,” he grumbled.  
Cairnon grinned. “You like me?”  
Ronodin’s eyes widened. “I- what? No- not like- not like that!”  
Cairnon gave him a playful shove. “I know that. You’ve really got to learn how to take a joke. You’d think I just revealed your deepest darkest secret by the way you reacted.”  
“Right,” Ronodin mumbled.  
“Cheer up and get your sword ready.”  
Ronodin pushed away his bruised feelings and Syndra’s echoing words. He’ll never know how you feel unless you tell him.  
“No,” Ronodin thought. “That’s not how I feel. And even if I did- which I don’t- it wouldn’t matter. I’ve never mattered, why would that change now?”  
“Ronnie,” Cairnon said, waving his hand in front of his friend’s eyes. “Anyone home?”  
Ronodin snapped out of his scrambled thoughts. “Right. Sword. Sorry.” He pulled out his horn and willed it into its sword form.  
“Aren’t you going to do the- uh- thing to them?”  
Ronodin yawned, the long day finally catching up with him. “The thing? You mean the protection spell?”  
Cairnon nodded.  
“Why don’t you try it? I’ll watch and make sure you do it right.”  
Cairnon gulped. “Maybe you should just do it.”  
“You’re never going to get any better if you don’t try,” Ronodin said.  
Cairnon sighed and put his hand on his sword, brow scrunched in concentration. After a moment, the air around his sword shimmered, covering the blade in a veil of magic that wavered for a second then solidified. Ronodin nodded his approval.  
“Looks right,” he said.  
“Looks right?” Cairnon questioned. “You aren’t going to check it?”  
“I’m sure it’s fine,” Ronodin responded. “We’ve kind of got to get going here; there isn’t much time today.”  
Cairnon sighed. “Right, sorry.”  
“It’s all good.” Ronodin raised his blade, and Cairnon slowly followed suit. “Are you sure you’re ready, Cairn?”  
Cairnon nodded.  
“You don’t seem-”  
“Ronodin. I’m fine, okay? I just need to get this down. I’m already behind as it is and I keep feeling like I’m never going to make it into the Queen’s guard.”  
Ronodin frowned, debating on how to respond. “Hey.” He hesitantly took a step closer to Cairnon. “It’s not your fault you’re behind. It’s your trainer. I know the guy, and he just doesn’t really know how to teach. I’m sure he’s quite capable, but he doesn’t understand how it feels to truly understand magic. I’m going to help you. And I’m not going to stop until you make it into the Queen’s guard, because I know you will.”  
“Oh, for heaven’s sake Ronodin. Why’d you have to get all sappy on me?”  
“I just-”  
“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Cairnon laughed. “That was probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”  
Ronodin avoided his eye contact. “Oh, whatever.”  
Cairnon grinned. “Alright, now I’m definitely ready. Let’s go.” He lifted his sword up and took his stance.  
Ronodin did the same, holding still, observing Cairnon, wondering if he would be so rash as to make the first move. He was. Cairnon stepped quickly thrusting at Ronodin’s open chest, but Ronodin was far quicker and parried the blow with ease. Their blades met only a few more times before Ronodin landed a clean swipe across Cairnon’s abdomen. Ronodin looked to continue the fight but Cairnon had fallen to the ground, letting out a cry of pain. He removed his hands, and Ronodin saw the red stain of blood showing through Cairnon’s shirt. Ronodin swore and rushed to his side.  
“I’m so stupid,” Ronodin muttered, applying pressure to Cairnon’s wound. “I should’ve checked the stupid swords to make sure it had worked.”  
Cairnon coughed weakly. “It’s not your fault. I should’ve known how to do the protection correctly.”  
“Oh, hush. It’s a difficult spell; I should’ve checked like you told me to. Just- just try to breathe and stay calm, okay. I think I can heal it.”  
“Ronodin, I know you’re talented and all but you’re not exactly a healer. Just take me to see someone.” Ronodin frowned and continued to inspect the wound. “I know you don’t want to admit you can’t do something, but-”  
“It’s not that,” Ronodin said. “If I take you to see someone we’ll both be in trouble over our heads. I’ll never be allowed outside the castle without a guard again. I- I have to do this, or I’ll never see you again.”  
Cairnon looked up at Ronodin, who didn’t even try to conceal his worry. The dark haired unicorn grabbed his sword, which transformed back into a horn. The pearly white object shone with a dull glow, then flickered out. Ronodin cursed again.  
“Why can’t it just- this shouldn’t be so- ugh,” he muttered.  
Cairnon looked pale for more than one reason. “Ronodin-”  
“I’m working on it! I just- I can’t seem to focus its energy in the right way,” Ronodin said, frustrated. “I’m so stupid.”  
“Hey, look at me,” Cairnon instructed.  
Ronodin looked into his friend’s soft blue eyes and struggled to hold back a smile.  
“You’re anything but stupid, okay? You’re the most talented unicorn I know. For Queen’s sake, Ronodin, you can light walk! Healing- it’s difficult, and tricky. And I know what I said earlier, but I do believe you can do this. It- it’s not even that bad. Just a bit of a scratch, right? That’s not bad at all. If anyone can heal this, it’s you. And if you can’t, that's okay too. I don’t blame you, and I refuse to accept that this would be the last time I see you. We’ll find a way, somehow. We have to.”  
Ronodin nodded, not trusting his voice. “I can do this,” he whispered and Cairnon pretended not to hear.  
He took out his horn again and pressed it gently against Cairnon, closing his eyes. After a moment, he leaned back, sighing in frustration.  
“I know what I’m supposed to be doing, but I can’t figure out how to focus it on you,” he said.  
“Why don’t you try… well, actually I don’t know. Nevermind.”  
“What is it?” Ronodin asked. “I’ll try anything.”  
“I wouldn’t know what to do! It’s just a silly idea I don’t-”  
“Cairnon. I know you’re trying to play this down, but you need a healer. And if I can’t do it then I don't know what our future is going to look like. If you have an idea, please tell me.”  
“I just- I thought maybe if- if the problem is you focusing the energy on me, then maybe there needs to be more contact? Like physical contact. Not in a weird way but...”  
“I know I know,” Ronodin said. “That could work. But how-? I have an idea, but you have to promise you won’t make fun of me for this after.”  
Cairnon nodded.  
“Close your eyes?” Ronodin suggested nervously.  
Cairnon complied.  
Ronodin took his horn and once again laid it against Cairnon’s wound. Then he slowly leaned forward and pressed his forehead against his friend’s. Cairnon’s breath caught at the contact, and Ronodin found it hard to breathe himself. His horn began to glow as he closed his eyes in concentration. After a minute or so of almost complete silence, the only sound being each other’s quiet breaths, the glowing of Ronodin’s horn dimmed and then went out. For almost a second after, both the boys stayed still in a silent agreement to let the moment last just a little bit longer, and then Ronodin pulled away.  
“Word of that,” he said, his face red, “doesn’t leave this room.”  
Cairnon nodded, feeling unable to make a joke about something that had felt all too real and intimate.  
The feeling passed and Cairnon laughed without much real emotion behind it. “Next time you want to get that close to me, maybe don’t stab me with a sword first?”  
Ronodin frowned. “You know I didn’t mean to.”  
Cairnon grabbed onto his friend’s outstretched hand and stood up gingerly. “I know. I’m lucky you’re talented at every aspect of magic. That was incredible! I feel completely fine now.”  
“Right well next time you want me to get that close to you, maybe don’t screw up a protection spell and get yourself stabbed?”  
They both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you get the point by now- buuuut I hope you enjoyed and please leave comments :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah... dreams...

Ronodin walked into his room, sighing. He felt so empty; much emptier than usual, and he hated himself for it.  
“I’m going insane,” he said to the room.  
He threw himself on his bed, and soon exhaustion washed over him, throwing him into another dream.  
“Ronodin?” Came Cairnon’s muffled voice.  
“Cairnon! Where are you?” Ronodin couldn’t figure out where the voice was coming from.  
“Oh, don’t worry about him,” the Fairy Queen said gently, stepping into view. “My real son will take care of him.”  
“Don’t hurt him!” Ronodin yelled.  
“Well, Ronodin, it seems that’s the only way to ever get to you. He’s the only one you truly care about. I need to keep you under control; I need to make sure you stop giving me a bad name.”  
“Please,” Ronodin begged. “I’ll behave, I promise. Just don’t hurt Cairnon.”  
“Oh, I’m afraid you’re a bit too late. Bracken should’ve gone through with my orders by now,” the Queen said. “Look, here he is now.”  
Bracken entered the room, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. “I did what I had to do, Ronodin.”  
“What you had to do? Bracken, you don’t ever think about what’s right, do you? You just blindly follow the Queen because she’s your mother and her status gives you power! You- you killed him!” Ronodin sobbed.  
“Ronodin-”  
“I hate you!” He screamed, and everything turned to black as he fell.  
Ronodin’s eyes snapped open, and he was breathing heavily. Then he noticed-  
“Cairnon?”  
The redhead turned to look at his friend. “Hey! You’re awake.”  
“Yeah, I’m awake,” Ronodin mumbled. “What are you- how did you get here?”  
Cairnon laughed. “It took a surprising amount of effort.”  
“Well, this is the most secure place in the kingdom- wait- were you watching me sleep?” Ronodin suddenly felt very self conscious.  
He shrugged. “Just for a minute or two, then you decided you hate me.”  
“You heard that?”  
Cairnon nodded.  
“That wasn’t- I don’t hate you. It was just… what happened in the dream. I guess I said it out loud too.”  
Cairnon hesitated. “Some dream, huh?”  
Ronodin nodded. “Uh… yeah.” He really didn’t want to think about it.  
“Ronodin-“  
“I really don’t… want to talk about it,” he said.  
“Oh.”  
Ronodin looked away. “I still can’t believe you got here. Why are you here? If you get caught-”  
“I won’t get caught,” Cairnon interrupted. “Because you’re not going to tell anyone I’m here. And obviously I’m here because I wanted to see you.”  
“Well, I- we were going to see each other soon anyway. Why risk it?” Ronodin asked.  
“Eh, it wasn’t soon enough,” Cairnon said and Ronodin felt heat rise to his cheeks.  
“Don’t blush, Ronnie; it’s nothing special.”  
“I’m not- ugh.”  
Cairnon laughed, and Ronodin smiled at the sound. A knock at the door made them both jump.  
“It’s Bracken!” Announced the visitor.  
Cairnon looked worriedly at Ronodin.  
“Get in the closet,” Ronodin whispered. “You’ll have to wait for me to finish sparring with him. I made a promise, I’m sorry. I’ll try and keep it quick.”  
Cairnon looked like he was about to object, but Bracken opening the door sent him sprinting into the closet and shutting the door behind him.  
“Hey! Don’t just barge in here!” Ronodin yelled.  
“Woah, woah, sorry! My bad,” Bracken said.  
“Let’s just get this done with, okay?” Ronodin was in a bad mood at seeing his cousin- because his time with Cairnon had been interrupted and because he was still hurt from Bracken's actions in the dream.  
“I can come back later… I guess.”  
“No, it’s fine. Sorry. Let’s go- I’m ready when you are.” Ronodin took out his horn and willed it into a sword. Bracken did the same.  
Cairnon, from the closet, heard muffled words between Ronodin and Bracken. There was then a series of blows between their swords, the clanging echoing throughout the room. After a few minutes, Cairnon heard only silence. After about a minute of hearing nothing, he began to worry. Taking a huge risk, he opened the door. What he saw shocked him.  
Ronodin had the flat part of his blade pressed against Bracken’s neck. He took ragged breaths, seemingly locked in an internal battle. Bracken looked at Cairnon fearfully, silently pleading for him to intervene.  
“Ronodin, stop!” Cairnon yelled.  
Ronodin snapped out of it and his sword clattered to the floor. Bracken looked at Cairnon with wide eyes, then ran from the room. Ronodin fell to his knees, rare tears streaming down his face. Cairnon rushed to his side.  
“I- I- I almost killed him,” Ronodin whispered.  
Cairnon put his arms around him, pulling him to his chest protectively. “But you didn’t. You didn’t and that’s what matters.”  
“If you hadn’t opened the door-”  
“But I did,” Cairnon said, not wanting to admit what he almost saw happen.  
Ronodin pushed himself away from Cairnon. “You should go.”  
“What? No!”  
“Just go!” Ronodin yelled. “I’ll only end up hurting you too.”  
“Ronodin, I’m not leaving.”  
“Well, that’s a first.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“You only stick around when there’s something you need! You say you’ll always be there and then I still end up alone and hurt and- and confused...”  
Cairnon took his hand hesitantly. “I didn’t think you wanted me around. I know that you get in trouble when I show up, because I’m not as talented as you are. And because of my family. I didn’t want to hurt you... but I guess I did.”  
“For a second,” Ronodin whispered, “I wanted to hurt him. No, not Bracken. I wanted to hurt his mother. The way she’s hurt me.” He looked into Cairnon’s bright blue eyes. “I never wanted to be evil. But it just keeps happening-”  
“You’re not evil. You- you’re hurt and confused and you have a right to be. You’re not... you’re not evil, okay?”  
“I’m done pretending everything is fine! I’m done living in Bracken’s shadow when he did nothing to deserve the treatment he gets! I’m done being forgotten and used and disrespected just because my parents died years ago!”  
“Ronodin-“  
“I... I don’t know what to do. It feels like there’s only one option for me. Because Bracken- he’s perfect. And me...”  
“You’re perfect too.”  
“No, Cairn, I’m not.”  
“Look at me.” Ronodin met his gaze. “You’re not evil, and you’re not bad. I- I care about you, okay? And I know this isn’t how it’s supposed to be. It doesn’t have to be you against the world. I know how everyone treats you... but I’ve never seen you the way they do. I am always going to be here, and I know that’s probably not a lot-”  
Ronodin put a finger over his lips. “It’s enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again- hope you enjoyed and please leave some feedback :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh we approach the end folks

One Year Later…  
Ronodin read the note carefully. “Ronodin, I can’t even begin to say how thankful I am for everything you’ve done for me this last year. I never dreamed I could improve so much, but you’ve been the most incredible teacher. Finally, I decided to apply to the Guard. I know I didn’t tell you, but I figured it would be a good surprise if I got in. And… I did! I made it into the guard! I hope you know none of this would’ve been possible without you. From Cairnon.”  
Ronodin pursed his lips, and flipped the paper around, revealing the back to be blank. “That’s all. Short and sweet, I guess.” He felt his hear sink as he reread the note and noticed no hint of anything more than congratulatory. Why had he been such a fool to think there would be any mention of hidden feelings? It seemed he was the only one gripped with such a dilemma. He rose from his seat on his bed and went to open the door, hoping to be able to sneak out and go see Cairnon.  
Bracken stood at the door, looking uncomfortable. “Ronodin- hi. I was just about to knock.”  
“I see that.”  
“Look, I have some… bad news. From the Queen. You might’ve heard that Cairnon’s initiation into the Guard is tonight.”  
Ronodin fought to keep a straight face. Of course. Cairnon had failed to mention that in his letter. “Yes, uh, I know that.”  
Bracken frowned. “You can’t go.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“The Queen- she said you can’t go. You can’t be there. You, uh, you have to stay in your room. From now until after his initiation.” Bracken refused to make eye contact.  
“Great,” Ronodin muttered.  
“Ronodin-”  
“Just go, Bracken.” Ronodin shut the door.  
For a moment, it had seemed hopeless. Clearly the Queen realized Ronodin had managed to train Cairnon, and now he was being punished for it. But there was no way he was missing Cairnon’s initiation- he had a plan, and he was praying he could pull it off.  
That Night...  
Ronodin stood in the corner of the large ballroom, invisible. He had to time it perfectly- because he couldn’t light walk forever. He could do it longer than at first, much longer, but it was still difficult to go beyond ten minutes. He was just hoping he had timed it correctly.  
“Cairnon, please step forward,” The Queen said in an obviously strained voice.  
She couldn’t bear to see Cairnon succeed despite her best attempts for him not to. Ronodin smirked.  
“Against all odds, you stand here before us to be imitated into my Royal Guard,” the contempt she held for him was clear. “It is... a very unforeseen accomplishment which you have done.”  
Ronodin clenched his fist. She was going off script, and instead of honoring him she was mocking him.  
“I can only hope you will try your best to mend the wound your family has caused in this kingdom.”  
Cairnon stood in obvious discomfort, and with each word the Queen spoke, Ronodin grew more and more angry.  
“I hereby accept you into the Guard,” the Queen finished. “However foolish I may be in doing so.”  
That was it for Ronodin. He flickered into view, yelling “What is your problem?”  
The small crowd gasped.  
“Ronodin,” The Queen said dangerously. “I thought I made it clear you were not to come.”  
“So you could insult Cairnon with no rhyme or reason without someone calling you out on it?”  
“Watch your tone, nephew.”  
Ronodin laughed. “It’s embarrassing to be related to you. Cairnon has done nothing. The past of his family has nothing to do with him- you just can’t accept that, can you? You feel the need to destroy anything that I’ve ever cared about, don’t you? But why? What I don’t understand is why!”  
The Queen regarded him coldly. “Everyone please vacate this room in a quick and orderly manner.” The guests quickly complied and filed out of the room. She gestured for Cairnon to stay behind.  
“Ronodin, you have disrespected me for the last time.”  
Ronodin rolled his eyes. “Oh, have I? What are you going to do? Lock me up? You’ve already done that. Kill me? You wouldn’t dare.”  
“Ronodin...” Cairnon mumbled. “Just drop it.”  
“I’m not going to-“  
“You would do well to listen to your... friend,” The Queen said. “You think the worst has already happened... but you shall soon see what happens when you go too far. And today, nephew, was certainly too far.”  
Ronodin frowned.  
“And as for you, Cairnon,” the Queen continued. “I would hope you’re willing to do anything to redeem yourself and your family?”  
Cairnon quickly nodded. “Of course, my Queen.”  
The Queen smiled cooly. “Glad to hear it. You’re dismissed.”  
“Cairnon-“ Ronodin called but he was already running from the room.  
“He’s not yours, Ronodin. You would do well to stop acting like he is.”  
Ronodin turned on the Queen. “I’m going to bring you down,” he growled. “One day, you’re going to suffer like I have.”  
“So melodramatic,” she laughed. “We both know that day will never come.”  
“You have always underestimated me. And that will be your downfall. You can’t kill me, it would be too obvious that it was you. You’ve already locked me up, forbidden me from leaving, but I’ve found ways around that. You can’t hurt me any more than you already have.”  
The Queen laughed again, the sound echoing through the empty room. “Oh, my young, naive nephew. Those are words you will come to regret.”  
“What-“  
“You are dismissed.”  
Ronodin held back a retort and marched from the room, the Queen’s words ringing in his ears.  
“Those are words you’ll come to regret.”  
He most certainly would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the finale so... be ready


	10. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes full circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end folks

“Sorry, Ronodin,” Cairnon’s mother said, fidgeting with worry. “Cairnon’s not here. He was supposed to be home... but I suppose he had a last minute assignment with the Guard.”  
Ronodin cursed under his breath. “Okay, thank you.” He turned to leave, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.   
“Please make sure my son is safe,” Cairnon’s mother whispered.   
Ronodin hesitated. “I will. I promise. I would never let anything happen to him.”  
Her eyes glistened with tears of worry and gratitude, and Ronodin ran off, determined to find his friend. He ran all the way to the palace, not even bothering to stop when his lungs burned and his legs threatened to collapse. He took a moment of rest before entering the palace, then he burst into the throne room.   
“Where’s Cairnon?” Ronodin demanded.   
The Fairy Queen glared at him. “It is not in your place to ask me where my Guard is, nor is it acceptable for you to use that tone with me.”  
In three swift moves, Ronodin secured the Queen in a hold and held his sword against her, quite similar to how he had once held Bracken. The Guards in the room stood in shock.   
“I’ll ask you again. Where. Is. Cairnon?” Ronodin growled.   
The Fairy Queen struggled, but her nephew held strong with the power he found from all his bottled up rage finally coming free.   
“I- I sent him- on a- a mission. There has been a- a minor uprising in the- the old demon lands. I sent- I sent Cairnon there,” The Queen stammered.   
Ronodin dropped his sword in shock, and his aunt immediately turned on him, throwing him to the floor where he crumpled into a heap.   
“Arrest him,” she ordered, and the Guards grabbed hold of each of Ronodin’s arms.   
The Queen lifted up Ronodin’s head so she could look him in the eyes. “I expected better from you.”  
Tears glistened in Ronodin’s dark eyes. “No. You didn’t. This is all your fault! You made me this way! I was never good enough for you, and I never will be.”   
“Take him away.”  
“You sent Cairnon out to die!” He yelled. “He barely earned a place in the Guard and you sent him out to die!”  
“Let’s hope your training does him some good then,” the Queen said coldly.  
Ronodin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. His eyes snapped open, and his horn flew from the ground to his hand. He willed it into a sword, and used the handle to push the guards to the ground. Then he vanished. When Ronodin ran out the castle, he came back into view.   
“Ronodin?” Bracken asked, confused. “What are you doing? How did you-“  
“No time, Bracken. I have to get out of the realm.”   
“Just ask mother-“  
“The Queen ordered me to be arrested,” Ronodin said. “Please, Bracken. I’ll need your help to get out without her permission.”  
Bracken hesitated. “Arrested? What did you do?”  
“Please, there’s no time. It’s Cairnon- he’s in danger.”  
Bracken pursed his lips. “Okay. What do you need me to do?”  
“Put your horn against mine,” he ordered. “Focus its energy. I’ll do the rest.”  
Bracken pulled out his horn and crossed it with Ronodin’s, closing his eyes in concentration. Ronodin took a deep breath, and both their horns glowed. The Queen burst out the palace doors right as they vanished in a flash of light.   
The boys appeared out of breath in the middle of a battle. The Royal Guard was disorganized and hectic, struggling to maintain order. Ronodin looked around frantically, trying to find Cairnon amid the chaos.   
“Where is he?” Bracken yelled.   
“I don’t know!”   
He finally saw Cairnon’s dark red hair across the field, and saw him locked in combat with a silver haired demon.   
“There!” Ronodin pointed and Bracken followed his hand.   
“Oh no,” Bracken said.   
Cairnon had just been knocked to the ground, and was desperately trying to hold off the attacks of the demon. Ronodin started running toward him but a firm hand grabbed him and pulled him back. The Queen had arrived with reinforcements. Ronodin’s sword was stripped from his hand, and he was restrained by 3 guards. He looked helplessly at Bracken.   
“Bracken, please! You have to help him!”   
“He will do nothing of the sort,” the Fairy Queen commanded. “My son will not be put in danger.”  
“Then go help your guard yourself!” Ronodin shouted. “What kind of Queen stands by and watches her people die?  
The Queen glared at him. “My guard is well trained and experienced. The only reason I’m here is because of you.”  
“Don’t let him die just because it’ll hurt me,” Ronodin begged.   
“You would do well to learn how to control your emotions.”  
“At least I’m not heartless like you!”   
“You have been charged with treason and attempted assassination of your Queen,” she said. “Perhaps consider this part of your punishment.”  
Ronodin watched in horror as Cairnon’s sword was knocked from his hand. The demon picked up the sword and plunged it into Cairnon’s chest ruthlessly.   
“CAIRNON!” Ronodin screamed.   
His sword, which was in the Queen’s hand, glowed black and flew from her grasp into Ronodin’s. He showed no mercy, cutting down the guards that held him and rushing to Cairnon’s side. He threw his sword through the silver haired demon and knelt down by his dying friend.   
“Ronnie,” Cairnon said weakly. “I’m sorry.”  
“No, no, it’s okay... don’t apologize. I should’ve been more careful, this is all my fault,” Ronodin said, tears streaming down his face. “Please hang on. I- I can heal it... I think.”  
Ronodin willed his sword back into its horn form, but instead of pearly white it was a dull onyx. He looked at it in dismay.   
“Your- your horn,” Cairnon stammered.   
“I’m so sorry,” Ronodin sobbed. “I couldn’t- I couldn’t stop it. I’m too far gone... and without you-“  
Cairnon grabbed his hand. “I know you’re not evil. Promise me- promise me you won’t let this change you.”  
Ronodin pulled him close. “I- I can’t. You’re all I have. I can’t lose you. I...” he sighed, still afraid to say what he had always wanted.  
“Ronodin, look at me,” Cairnon said.   
Ronodin blinked away his tears and looked into Cairnon’s bright blue eyes.  
“I have always loved you.” Cairnon’s hand fell away from Ronodin’s face and he slumped to the ground, no longer breathing.   
“I always loved you too,” he whispered to the lifeless body.   
Ronodin stood shakily, willing his horn into a sword once again. He knew what he had to do. Run away- wait patiently, learn, and grow. Cairnon hadn’t wanted this for him. But Cairnon was gone, and nothing would bring him back. Ronodin swore to himself that one day he would kill the Queen, the person who had made him this way- the person who stood by and watched while the one person he ever loved died in his arms. He had lost everything. And now he was going to take everything from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, uh, thanks for sticking with me and reading that! I know it's pretty short when it comes to fanfictions, but I really enjoyed writing it and it was a fun way for me to speculate about Ronodin's past and give him some clear motivation. If you enjoy my writing, stick around! I've got much more planned, and any comments or ideas are definitely appreciated. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> This one was short haha but go onto the next it'll be fun.


End file.
